It's Greener on the Other Side
by Get Your Dancin' Pants On
Summary: High School Musical 2's deleted Chyan scenes are now here for reading! Whoo! Let your imagination go wild! Chad/Ryan, Chyan, m/m, slash. Rated K for now, will be rated M later.
1. I Don't Dance

Ryan slowly stood up from the ground. He was filthy and humiliated. Chad had won the game.

Ryan thought, despondently. If he'd won, he would have been able to teach the Wildcats how to dance. It would have been fantastic. Helping the Wildcats would have irritated his sister, Gabriella would have been happy, and best of all he would have been able to spend more time with Chad. After this, they'd probably not spend time with each other for the rest of the summer.

Ryan had gotten so attached to the dark boy; he felt they had connected during the game. The teasing, the looks, the competition... Ryan hadn't had so much fun in years. Chad had ignited something deep inside Ryan; the boy made him feel as if he'd just won a Star Dazzle Award (not that he knew what it felt like, but he imagined it'd be the greatest feeling ever). He was upset that he'd lost his chance.

Ryan sighed as he slowly walked away from the Wildcats. Chad cheered as he received pats on the back and hugs from every direction. Ryan tried to ignore his victorious hollers.

"Hey, Evans!" called Chad. Ryan paused and turned his head slightly to the left, too ashamed to turn around as he waited for the 'I told you so' he knew he'd receive.

"I'm not saying I'm gonna dance at the show..." Chad began. He caught his breath. Ryan's face lit up as he waited for Chad to continue. "But if I did... what would you have me do...?" Chad asked; his voice soft as he looked Ryan up and down from the back.

'I don't want to lose this... whatever it is...' Chad thought as he waited for Ryan's reply. The pale boy said nothing, only smirked.

'It seems Chad feels a connection, as well. Wonderful...' Ryan thought before continuing to step ahead. Once Chad realized he wasn't getting a reply, he turned back around and he and his teammates continued to congradulate each other.

"Yeah! WILDCATS! Winners til the end of time!" Chad exclaimed as his teammates praised him.

"Whoo!" The team yelled.

"Man, you won it for us! We won the game! AND we get to dance!" Jason exclaimed, smiling brightly. Chad smiled back showing off his white teeth in a crooked, smug smile. He nodded. The other teammates looked at Jason curiously before laughing. Zeke pushed the back of Jason's head, playfully.

"Man, of course we won! It was me or Evans. A Wildcat or a show dog... Who'd you think was gonna win?" Chad said, sarcastically. The team laughed.

"You still have to admit. Evans was pretty good," Zeke said, nodding quickly as he smiled. The team agreed and Chad winced.

"Yeah. I guess. He's better than I thought," Chad said, reluctantly complimenting the interesting boy. Chad shook his head. He sounded much to sincere for his own comfort. "For someone related to Sharpay, I mean," he quickly added as they began walking to the fence's entrance; ready to get something to eat as they'd planned to before the game. The Wildcats looked at each other, some smiling and some chuckling quietly.

Once off the field, Chad looked around for Ryan. He was hard to miss despite how far away he was; his white outfit shone bright as the hot sun hit him. Chad noticed that Ryan was heading to the locker room. He felt a wave of disappointment as Ryan walked further away. He was sad to see his new friend leave so soon. Ryan made him truely happy; for the first time since Troy became a jerk.

He decided that he'd invite Ryan to eat with him and the other wildcats.

"Be back," Chad quickly said. He wiped the back of his hand against his sweating forehead as he stepped a few feet ahead.

"You goin' to congratulate him?" Zeke joked once he saw Chad run in Ryan's direction. He elbowed a blonde teammate in the rib, earning a laugh.

"Not in a million years," Chad replied with, snorting. The team laughed as Jason stood there confused.

"Sharpay's not a 'him'," Jason informed seconds later.

"Dude, I was talkin' about her brother," Zeke said. Jason paused, then he made an "o" shape with his mouth as realization struck him.

---

Ryan was walking slowly, going over everything that had happened during the game. Chad looked so attractive in his large overshirt and tight, white tank-top. Ryan couldn't get his mind off the black-haired boy's scent, attitude, and body. He knew they had shared an intense connection on that field...

'What kind of connection did we share, though?' Ryan asked himself. 'Was it more of a friendly connection or is our Danforth more interested in boys than he lets on?' he wondered, curiously. He bit the inside of his lower lip as he stared at the ground in thought.

Just then, he heard the dirt crunching beneath someone's quick feet. Someone was running in his direction. A smile made it's way onto his face.

"Evans!" Ryan heard. It was Chad; just as he suspected. Ryan stopped walking, then slowly turned around; clasping his hands behind his back.

"Danforth," Ryan said. Ryan wanted Chad to call him by his first name. It felt more intimate. He wondered if Chad had the same desire.

Chad caught up to Ryan, then bent forward and rested his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Ryan looked at him from above, serious and curious.

"Hey, man... the name's Chad. Only old people... call me Danforth," Chad said, breathlessly. Ryan nodded briefly and then the smile returned to his face.

"Will do... as long as you call me Ryan," Ryan said. Chad stood up, having caught his breath, and put his hands on his hips.

"Fine," Chad said. Ryan smiled and Chad smiled briefly in return.

"So... _Ryan_. We're going to get something to eat..." Chad said; bobbing his head to the right in the direction of his team.

"Well... enjoy your food," Ryan said, feining innocence as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I've gotta change, so..." Ryan said as he turned around slowly. He wondered how badly Chad wanted his company.

Chad immediately gripped Ryan's elbow from the back and turned him around, forcefully. Ryan's lips parted as he looked up at Chad with wide eyes. The submissive look caused Chad to feel like he was doing something wrong and he quickly released Ryan, blinking rapidly. He regained his composure, then glared at Ryan.

"You wanna join?" Chad asked, impatiently.

Ryan paused, pursing his lips and putting his hands on his hips as he thought. Chad seemed eager, Ryan happily noted. He pressed his lips together in a thin line. He was quiet for much too long, more for Chad's suspense than anything. He then piped up and smiled. "Sure!"

"Sweet! Let's go, I'm starving," Chad said, putting a hand on his stomach. Ryan raised a brow.

"I'm not eating like this. I'm a mess," Ryan said. He stood still and held his arms out to his sides, palms up to prove his point.

"So?" Chad said.

"So, I'm going to change first," Ryan said as he pointed with his thumb to the locker room. "I'll catch up when I'm done."

Chad paused. He decided he'd stay with Ryan and get changed, himself.

"Naw, I'd better just get changed, too... while I'm here. It'll save a trip," he said, feeling the need to excuse himself. Ryan raised his brows, smiled at the idea of them changing together, and then continued heading for the building with Chad at his side. He hoped Chad's locker wasn't too far away from his own.

* * *

TBC!


	2. Locker Room

It turned out that Chad was behind Ryan and quite close. The dark boy got a great view of Ryan from the back while Ryan got no greater view than the hats, clothes, and costumes that filled his locker. Ryan's outlook hadn't been dampened, however; he was aware of the fact that he was in a good spot to be watched, seemingly without his own knowing. He'd be checking subtly every once and a while, he decided. He hoped he'd be able to attract Chad and he purposely moved slowly as he undressed. He took his white, striped hat off and placed it on the bench behind him and unbuttoned the top buttons to his dirtied shirt, raising it over his head; his muscles stretching. He plopped the shirt down on top of his hat (both intentionally and not) showing off his gorgeous pecs. He glanced at Chad, both their eyes meeting, then turned around as if he hadn't a second thought.

Chad wasn't able to hold off from watching. Ryan intrigued and interested him. Chad was a hard guy to amuse, he was so excited all the time, but Ryan was refreshing and fascinating to him. It felt to Chad as if he and Ryan functioned at the same pace and that they were on the same page. The similarities drew him to the blue-eyed choreographer.

'Who woulda thunk?' Chad thought, surprised that they had so much in common and he'd never realized it.

Ryan's upper body was coated with a thin layer of sweat and when he moved, his muscles glimmered under the locker room's light. Chad was uneasy. Being alone with Ryan as he stripped was awkward, Chad thought; especially since he couldn't look away. He was hot and excited and eager.

'What am I doing?' Chad thought to himself as he unceasingly stared at Ryan, watching him bend down to untie and take off his shoes, giving Chad a view of his more desirable areas. Chad swallowed and looked away, sticking his thumbs under the elastic of his gray pants and pulling them down to his feet. He took them off and revealed his red and white boxer briefs. He looked back at Ryan to find the boy pulling his own pants down and revealing his own underwear, which were just as white as the rest of his outfit. Chad's heart began thumping hard at the sight. He swallowed and let his eyes explore Ryan's lower-half; from his tush to his now-bare feet. His thighs were pale and smooth and his calves were muscular and hairy. Chad raised his eyes, checking out Ryan's back and admiring it's leanness as the dancer righted the inside-out pants' leg. Chad was shocked out of his scoping session once he heard yelling outside. He quickly looked away and began to wonder what his friends would think if they knew he was checking out the alluring drama king. He sighed and lightly shook his head back and forth, ashamed and confused.

Just then, he heard Ryan whisper.

"What was that?" Chad asked, curiously. Ryan turned around, standing still in his underwear.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking Chad up and down. When he caught what was written on the front of Chad's boxers, he laughed. "The objects in these boxers are larger than they appear...?" Ryan coyly read; feeling amused.

"You know it," Chad couldn't help but say as a smile made its way onto his face. Ryan chuckled for a bit longer until Chad spoke again.

"Come on, what'd you say?"

"Oh... nothing," said Ryan.

"I'm serious! Tell me what you said," Chad ordered, eagerly.

"I just said '_I wonder if you could pull this off'_," Ryan said, bobbing his head to the left. Chad hesitated.

"Um. _NO?_ Pull it off yourself," Chad replied, defensively. Ryan's brows creased, curious as to what Chad meant. He caught Chad glance at his underwear, causing Ryan to smile and snort then put his hands on his hips.

"No, I meant... _I wonder if this outfit would suit you_," Ryan said, leaning slightly to the left to pick up the dirtied white shirt he'd placed on the bench. Chad clenched his jaw in embarrassment as Ryan looked at him flirtatiously. Chad looked at Ryan nervously, then looked away and tried regaining his composure. When he looked back up at Ryan, his expression had hardened.

"Hah," Chad mocked. "The day _I_ wear _that_ is the day _you_ wear _this_..." Chad kicked his clothes into view with his foot. Ryan pursed his lips and raised his brows.

"Yeah. Didn't think so," Chad said, turning back towards his locker.

"Hey, I'm game if you are," Ryan said, stepping closer to Chad. Chad straightened himself and looked Ryan in the eyes.

"Look... Just because I'm gonna do your dance doesn't mean I'm going to start wearing clothes like... like _that_," Chad said, looking wide-eyed at Ryan's white and fashionable outfit. Ryan squinted at Chad, feeling quite insulted.

"Fine," Ryan said, turning around and walking back over to his locker. "You couldn't pull it off anyways," he said as he took a bright shirt out of his locker. Chad looked at Ryan.

"I could if I wanted to. I just don't," Chad said in his defense.

"I don't know... It's pretty nifty."

"What, you don't think I can be nifty?" Chad asked, completely forgetting about his search for a shirt as he looked at Ryan, competitively. Ryan laughed.

"I'm just saying... It takes a _certain_ _kind_ of person to wear it right." Ryan pulled the colorful shirt over his head.

"I bet _I'd_ look _way_ better in _that_ than you'd _ever_ look in this," Chad said, referring to his own outfit. Ryan stopped moving, smiling smugly, then he turned around and looked Chad in the eyes.

"You wanna bet?"

Chad looked Ryan up and down. "Sure," he said. He walked over to the bench that Ryan's clothes rested on top of and grabbed Ryan's hat. "What are the stakes?" Ryan smiled and turned towards Chad. They were only a couple feet apart.

"If I win... you have to dance an extra two hours with me tomorrow," Ryan said. Chad hesitated and then nodded. "And if I win?" the dark boy asked.

"But if _you _win..." Ryan continued, "you leave when everyone else does."

"Hold on!" Chad said, raising a brow. Ryan looked at him curiously. "I say that if I win, I get to leave _earlier_ than everyone else."

Ryan looked at Chad as he considered. He then nodded, opening his bright eyes wide as he smiled.

"You're on," he said. Chad raised his head, holding it up high as he smiled at Ryan, smugly. Ryan gave him the same sly smile in return; a handsome brow elegantly raised.

There was something about changing into each other's clothes that made both boys feel incredibly close. Ryan's eyes had fluttered shut when he took off his colorful shirt to replace it with Chad's. The masculine scent of both Chad's deodorant and sweat was intoxicating and Ryan had to clear his mind and change his thoughts before he became visibly aroused. It proved to be quite difficult as he was surrounded by Chad's physical essence. Chad's own skin tingled as Ryan's clothes clung to his every curve. He felt bits of wet spots - sweat from the game - and ended up with erect nipples underneath the clothing.

When both were finally fully dressed, shoes and all, Chad and Ryan stood close together and showed off.

"What do you think?" Chad asked, tilting the hat down over his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest, modeling.

"Very nice," Ryan said, smiling. "It looks much better than what you _were_ wearing, that's for sure..."

Chad smiled and nodded, appreciating the compliment until he realized that it was actually more of an insult. "Hey!" he exclaimed, losing his smile. Ryan grinned.

"And me?" he asked, raising his hands; palms up as he looked down on himself. "I pull it off well, don't you think?" he asked, looking up into Chad's brown eyes.

"You look like a regular guy!" Chad said, smiling. Ryan smiled, looking down at his feet, modestly.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Danforth," Ryan said, looking him up and down. He smiled and looked Chad in the eyes. "Oh, um... _Chad_," he said, innocently. He'd purposely called Chad 'Danforth', hoping he'd catch excitement in the dark boy's eyes once he 'corrected himself' and called him by his first name. He was rewarded with a bright-eyed grin and a nod.

"I have to admit... you certainly _can_ pull it off," Ryan added, holding his hand out to Chad. Chad kept his smile and reached out to take Ryan's hand in his own and shake it. Both their hands tingled once they'd stopped shaking the other's. The two of them felt an electric sort of connection. The feeling was addicting and the more they connected, the stronger it got.

"Yeah. You too," Chad said, smiling. They looked into each other's eyes, both wearing a happy expression, until Chad's stomach growled. Ryan laughed and watched Chad shyly look down at the floor of the locker room, which proved to make Ryan laugh even harder. Chad kept a straight face for as long as he could, but eventually he gave in and laughed; more because Ryan's own laugh was contagious than because of his stomach's reaction to hunger.

"We should change and get out of here asap. Wouldn't want you feeling famished for too long. You seem like the type that gets grouchy when he's hungry," Ryan said, turning around and walking back over to his locker. Chad rolled his eyes.

"I don't get grouchy," he said, defensively. He then realized that he probably acted a bit grouchy right then and there. "Well, except maybe a little..." he admitted. Ryan chuckled as he picked the colorful shirt back up off the bench.

"Hey, wait, what about our deal?" Chad asked.

"What about it? Wasn't it a tie?" Ryan asked.

"Who's gonna win if it's a _tie?" _Chad sarcastically asked.

"... I see your point. What should we do?" Ryan asked, curiously. Chad hesitated, looking around at the floor as he thought. He looked back up at Ryan, indicating that he came up with something.

"I've got an idea," Chad said, excitedly. He smiled and quickly brushed his fingers against Ryan's bicep.

"What is it?" asked Ryan.

"Let's go ask the guys what_ they _think," Chad said. Ryan nodded.

"A rational solution," the blond said, quickly pointing at Chad.

"You bet," Chad said, smiling. He threw his arm over Ryan's shoulders, pulling him close. Ryan's eyes widened and a happy smile crept onto his face.

"Come on, let's go. I'm starving!" Chad said. Ryan looked up at Chad, excitedly, and then they made their way out of the locker room, side by side.

* * *

TBC!


	3. Competition

The wildcats crowded the lunch tables, laughing and talking and fooling around. When Chad and Ryan came into view, Zeke began to laugh. He covered his mouth and jumped off the table he'd been sitting on. People followed his eyes and saw for themselves that Chad and Ryan had switched clothes.

"Nice change of clothes, man!" Zeke exclaimed; bearing his white teeth in a large and amused grin. Martha and Kelsi turned to each other and laughed, then walked up to the boys. Kelsi fidgeted with Ryan's hat. Ryan smiled.

Jason stood there; eyes squinted in confusion.

_"_Alright, I _know_ there's something different about you guys," he said, mysteriously. Ryan blinked, speechless, and turned to Chad, hoping he'd know how to deal with the confused imbecile. Chad looked back at Ryan, just as speechless and uncertain, then shook his head back and forth.

"So, what do you think?" Chad asked the group in front of him, holding his palms out as he slowly spun. The girls smiled. Martha offered a thumbs up. Kelsi looked at her then did the same thing, nodding agreeably. Zeke crossed his arms over his chest and tried to hold in a laugh as he shook his head up and down. "You look ... _different," _Zeke said, laughing into his fist. Chad pushed Zeke by the shoulder. Ryan raised a brow, then put his hands on his hips as he watched Chad.

"Now, here's the easy question..." Chad said, elbowing Ryan and grinning jestingly. Ryan looked at him curiously.

"Who looks _better?" _Chad asked, looking back at Zeke. He stood closer to Ryan and posed. Ryan looked at Chad and snorted, amused. He then posed himself, a handsome smile on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Danforth, you're rockin' that outfit!" yelled Stephanie, a long-haired and bubbly female wildcat.

"Definitely diggin' the hat, haha," said a male student.

Chad counted on his fingers, glancing at Ryan, smugly. Ryan clenched his jaw and crossed his arms over his chest, upset. To cheer himself up, he focused on the fact that this was _his _outfit everybody was complimenting.

"I think you _both_ look great!" Kelsi exclaimed. She'd felt bad that Ryan wasn't getting as much praise. She knew what that felt like. When everyone looked at her, confused at the passionate outburst, Kelsi lowered her head shyly and glanced at Martha out of the corner of her eye. Martha smiled and patted Kelsi's back, which earned a smile from the short composer. Martha nodded and said, "Me too!"

Chad looked at Zeke, waiting for an opinion. Zeke laughed and shook his head back and forth.

"Sorry, man, but I think Evans wins this round," Zeke said, smiling kindly at Ryan. Ryan nodded, smiling back at the tall, dark boy.

A few votes later and all students at the lunch tables had been asked. The only ones left to be asked were Taylor and Gabriella; who disappeared into the Lava Springs' building before the boys had turned up in their new outfits.

"That's thirteen for me," Ryan said. "How many do you have, again...?" he asked Chad.

"Fifteen," Chad said, smiling. Ryan snapped in dismay. 'I can't win this. Even if I got both Taylor and Gabriella's vote, it'd still only be a tie. What can I do?' Ryan thought. He then smiled and looked Chad up and down, deviously.

"What's all this about, anyways?" Zeke asked, sitting down with a box of hamburger and fries.

"Me and Evans made a bet. Whoever gets the most votes on who looks better, wins," Chad informed, his smile disappearing once he looked away from Ryan. "Hey, where's mine?" Chad asked, looking down at the hamburger his friend ate. The wildcats laughed as Zeke looked around.

"Uuuh...," Zeke said, looking up at Chad. "Sorry, dude. There's some left in the kitchen!" he offered, squinting as he looked up at Chad and the bright sun blinded him. Chad pressed his lips together and looked over at the building. He then turned around and hit Ryan's chest with the back of his hand.

"C'mon," Chad said, resting his hand on Ryan's back. Ryan smiled a big, goofy smile; Chad's strong touches filled him with glee. Ryan's eyes then popped open; he'd remembered his plan.

"Wanna race?" Ryan asked.

"What's the rush?" Chad asked.

"There's no rush. I was just thinking. I've got thirteen votes; you've got fifteen. That means if I get both Taylor and Gabriella's vote, then we've got a tie, which means that neither of us would get our way. You'd leave just as everyone else did," Ryan said. Chad didn't like the sound of that.

"So what are you saying?" Chad asked.

"What I'm saying is that we need another vote. I think we should race to the kitchen... How about whoever gets there first earns an additional vote?" said Ryan. Chad bit his bottom lip, then looked at Ryan and nodded. His eyes then widened.

"Go!" he yelped, immediately running off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hey!" Ryan squeaked, waving his hand in the air before dashing off behind Chad. He soon caught up with him and turned his head to the side, brows innocently creased.

"You cheated!" he yelped as he ran.

"Did not!" Chad exclaimed, brows lowered in irritation of how Ryan had caught up so fast. Ryan squinted and clenched his jaw, then looked ahead of himself and ran as fast as he could. 'Come on, come on!' Ryan thought, urgently. He was eager to get the additional vote; if he got all three, he'd have Chad all to himself for an extra two hours! He ran faster with those thoughts in mind and soon, he took the lead. Chad ran faster and caught up, but Ryan just sped up and again was in front of him. Chad growled in his throat and ran faster. He passed Ryan, looking quite animal-like as he eyed the kitchen doors. Ryan wasn't letting Chad get away from his grip so easily and he ran even faster. They came to the steps to the kitchen doors and Ryan quickly stepped over them and pushed through the door, forcefully. His fists shot up into the air.

"Whoo haaah! Hoo!" Ryan exclaimed, panting. He turned around, his smiling spreading from ear to ear. When he turned around, Chad was not in his view. His brows creased in confusion. He pushed the door back open and heard Chad groan. He looked down and realized Chad had tripped over the steps and was lying there on them, helplessly.

"Oh! Haha!" Ryan laughed. He bent down to Chad's level.

"You... alright, there, _'wildcat'?" _Ryan asked, panting; a delighted smirk on his face. Chad looked up at Ryan, glaring hatefully. He clenched his jaw and then turned onto his stomach. Ryan walked over to Chad's side and helped him stand. Once both were standing straight, Ryan rested his hands on his hips.

"See, dancing's made me quick-footed. I think you might be able to _enjoy_ that skill," Ryan said, sarcastically. Chad squinted at Ryan and then pushed him by the shoulder. Ryan's smile disappeared and he looked at Chad challengingly before he pushed him back. Chad pushed him in return, which caused Ryan to again push him, then both boys collided; grabbing and pulling each other. Soon they began laughing. Chad got Ryan into a headlock and had bent over him. Ryan chuckled joyously; gripping the arm around his neck with his strong, white fingers.

"Alright! Alright!" Ryan exclaimed; giving up for the moment. Chad released him, smiling an egotistical smile. Ryan's smile stayed on his face. He stepped forward and opened the doors to the kitchen. Chad winked, grinning mischievously as he looked Ryan in the eyes and stepped pompously through the doors. Ryan shook his head back and forth and followed Chad into the building.


	4. Kitchen

"So, seeing how I've beaten you, I now have fourteen votes," Ryan said; boastful and proud as Chad lead him deeper into the kitchen. Chad rolled his eyes, then turned around and looked at Ryan. Ryan nodded and then Chad smiled and shook his head back and forth.

"That doesn't mean you're gonna win," Chad said, confidently. Ryan followed Chad to the refrigerator. Chad opened the door and looked inside, sighing once he realized there wasn't anything in there for him.

"What makes you say that?" Ryan asked. He followed Chad to the oven. Chad opened the door and peeked inside, revealing red-and-white striped boxes. He smiled and reached in, taking a box that read on the top 'hamburger and fries'. He stood back up, smiling at his prize, then looked back at Ryan.

"Because. We've still got Gabriella and Taylor and I _know_ they'll pick me," Chad said.

"Oh yeah?" Ryan asked; raising a brow, skeptically.

"Yeah."

"We'll see about that..." Ryan said, quietly.

Chad looked at Ryan and watched him reach into the oven to grab a box which read 'hot dog and fries' on it. Before the pale boy could grab it, Chad smacked the top of his hand. Ryan's brows creased and he jerked his hand back.

"Yeah, you _will_ see," Chad said, testily. Ryan bit his inner cheek as he looked at Chad. He stared into the boy's brown eyes as he reached back into the oven, unseeingly. Chad had a teasing smile on his face as he again reached out to slap Ryan's hand. Not the least bit phased, Ryan took his hand back and continued staring into Chad's eyes. He raised a brow and went to reach for it and it was again smacked by Chad's rough hand; but Ryan had a plan and quickly grabbed for it with his other hand as Chad was in the process of smacking the first.

"Hah!" Ryan exclaimed as he quickly and protectively pulled the box towards his midsection.

"Hey!" Chad cried, gripping Ryan's free wrist and pulling him closer; trying to snatch Ryan's box of food.

"That's the oldest trick in the book!" Ryan chuckled excitedly as he bent over his food and pushed Chad away with his free arm. He quickly escaped Chad by running a few feet away.

Chad was insulted; it _was_ the oldest trick in the book. Of all people, he should have been able to guess what Ryan was planning; especially since it was a basketball move he performed almost daily. He was aggravated and it roused him to show Ryan who was boss. He strode over to Ryan and put him in another headlock; this time pulling him close against his body. Ryan groaned in his throat and raised a hand, trying to pull Chad's arm away from his throat. While Ryan was busy trying to keep himself from choking, Chad used his other hand and took the box of food out of Ryan's. Chad immediately released him and shook the box of food just in front of Ryan's face before hiding it behind his back.

"Not so great now, are you?" Chad said. Ryan pressed his lips together, feigning submission before he quickly and suddenly ran towards Chad. Chad stepped back until Ryan slammed into him and wrapped his arms around Chad's body, reaching for the box behind his back. Chad's breathing picked up at the feeling of Ryan's body pressed against his own so tightly. Chad's face went blank and he stopped fighting.

"Alright, you win!" Chad exclaimed, taking the box from behind his back and shoving it towards Ryan.

Chad had given up so easily and so suddenly that Ryan was suspicious. He looked Chad in the eyes, curiously, but Chad wouldn't look at him directly. Ryan realized that Chad was embarrassed and, considering their position, it was obvious to Ryan as to why. Ryan swallowed and backed up. Chad pushed the box closer to Ryan and Ryan took it into his hands.

Chad walked over to the refrigerator, glancing at Ryan briefly before reaching in. He pulled out a soda and set it on the counter, then reached beside the fridge and grabbed a cup, cover, and straw. Ryan walked over to Chad and got himself the same items. He rested them on the counter beside Chad's. Chad reached for the fridge door and opened it.

"What do you want?" Chad asked. Ryan looked into the refrigerator, scanning the drinks. He eventually reached in and pulled out a bottle of sprite. Chad nodded and shut the fridge, then turned around and opened the bottle of coke. He and Ryan poured their drinks into their cups, then both grabbed for the refrigerator handle; their hands touching. Both quickly pulled back in shock of the electric touch, then looked at each other. Ryan kept his eyes on Chad's but the dark boy shyly looked away. Ryan then cleared his throat; uncomfortable, then looked down at his feet. Chad opened the fridge and put the soda back inside. Soon after, Ryan did the same thing.

"All set?" Ryan asked, clasping his hands together, hoping to ease the tension. He wished Chad wouldn't be so uptight about the whole thing.

"Yeah. Let's go," Chad said, taking his food and drink off the counter and heading over to the doors. Ryan quickly put the cover on his cup and stuck the straw through the hole, then followed Chad out of the building.

Once outside, Ryan caught up with Chad. '_He wants me_,' the pale boy thought; turning his head to the side and looking Chad up and down. He was eager to get the attractive boy into bed with him. As he planned ways of getting Chad to agree, he remembered Taylor. His smile immediately disappeared. He sipped from his sprite. How could he possibly get what he wanted without hurting her in the process? And worst of all, what if Taylor told Gabriella and the girl decided to disown him, just like Sharpay had? Ryan had to decide; did losing his Sharpay-proxy matter more to him than bedding Chad?

After a long while, he realized he couldn't yet decide.

---

They found a seat and Chad almost immediately began eating. Ryan looked at him, wide-eyed. Chad turned his head, looking Ryan in the eyes. Ryan's parted lips quickly turned upwards in a smile and he began chuckling soon after. Chad snorted, then looked away from Ryan and took another wide bite. Ryan lifted his own hot dog, eying it hungrily before sliding an inch of it into his mouth.

Just then, Zeke came running over. He raised a leg onto the bench between them and rested a hand on each of their shoulder's.

"How is it?" he asked; excited and curious. Chad gave a thumbs up and reached down to take another bite of his burger.

"As good as it always is, dude!" he said, raising his hamburger up into the air. Zeke laughed and looked down modestly, then turned his head to Ryan.

"What do you think, Ryan?" he asked, smiling brightly. Ryan turned his head, looking up at Zeke.

"It's great!" he exclaimed, looking up at Zeke with a bright and sincere expression. Zeke clapped his hands then rubbed them together. "Heh hah!" he chuckled, gladly. Suddenly, he popped up.

"Oh! Here, I've got somethin' for ya..." Zeke said, turning to Chad. Chad brow's creased then they widened and a grin made its way onto his face once he'd seen what had been in Zeke's back pocket.

"The ball from the game. It's rightfully yours," Zeke said, handing Chad the ball and raising a hand. Chad took the ball and raised his hand to let Zeke slap it.

"Oh yeah!" Chad cried, excitedly. Zeke watched Chad and Ryan then ran back to Jason, Kelsi, and Martha to continue with their conversations.

Chad glanced at Ryan, then threw his arm over the boy's shoulders as he smiled; spinning the ball with his fingers. He threw the ball up into the air and Ryan caught it. Chad then remembered how incredibly well Ryan had played. Chad played for years and years and still, Ryan had almost beaten him. He realized that Ryan must have played a lot more than Chad had thought. He grabbed the ketchup, ready to squirt more onto his burger.

"Alright, so you call that _a little_ game?" he asked, looking at Ryan. Ryan smiled as he slowly spun the ball in his fingers.

"Little _League_..." Ryan said. Even though Chad had suspected he played more often, he was surprised and also felt a wave of respect for Ryan. "World Series..." Ryan then added, clearing his throat before looking at Chad; who was listening, almost speechless. "New Port, Rhode Island. _Champions_," Ryan added, looking up as he remembered those good times when he was a hero. Chad hit Ryan over the back of the head. 'A _little_ game my _eye_!' he thought; both proud and amused at Ryan for being such a sneak. Just then, Gabriella and Taylor ran up to the boys, amused. Zeke had directed them in the direction of the two.

"Good job!" Gabriella exclaimed to Ryan, resting her hands on his shoulders as she inspected his outfit. Ryan looked up at the girl and smiled widely.

Taylor laughed at Chad. "Nice hat..." she said, sarcastically, as she fidgeted with the white hat that had been placed on Chad's head. Chad shooed her away, then took a bite of his burger. Ryan took a sip of his drink.

"Zeke said you needed to ask us something?" Gabriella asked, looking at Chad and Ryan curiously as she folded her hands in front of her. Chad looked at Ryan curiously then nodded, realizing. He stood up from the bench, tugging upwards on Ryan's shirt to get him standing, as well. Ryan stood beside Chad once he was standing up straight, then Taylor came from behind the two and stood beside Gabriella.

"We're having a bet," Chad said, glancing at Ryan. "Whoever looks better, wins. What do you guys think?" Chad asked. Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other, then looked at the boys and smiled. Taylor tapped her chin and looked both up and down. Chad swallowed, nervously, as Ryan stood there, modestly.

"You know, Chad..." Taylor began, squinting at her boyfriend. "I think this is the best you've looked in a long time," she said. Chad's mouth opened.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he yelled, irritated and insulted.

"It means that you look better all dressed up!" she said, smiling. Chad crossed his arms over his chest, then looked at Ryan, as if Ryan understood his pain. Ryan pressed his lips together and patted Chad's back, unsure.

"Well..." Chad started. "At least I get the vote." Taylor pursed her lips.

"What do you mean _you_ get the vote? This is _Ryan's_ outfit," Taylor said, matter-of-factually.

"So what? You said I look better and that's what our votes are based on, so I get the vote," Chad replied.

"Well, I gave the vote, so I'm allowed to give it to whom I please!" Taylor said, hands on her hips. Chad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You don't have any idea!" Chad exclaimed. Ryan pursed his lips, brows raised. He looked up at Gabriella and she gave him a sympathetic look. She smiled.

"Don't worry, they do this all the time," she whispered, showing off her bright teeth. Ryan smiled and bowed his head. "It's a good reality show, huh?" Ryan asked, jokingly. Gabriella laughed. "Yeah!"

"_I _don't have any idea? At least I get straight-A, you... B student!" Taylor said. Chad groaned in his throat.

"Know what? Fine. The vote's Ryan's," Chad gave in, unwilling to get into another fight. He found it was easier to just do what she said. Taylor bowed her head appreciatively.

"Thank you," she said, before looking at Ryan. "It's all yours," she said, smiling. Chad rolled his eyes.

"So... what do you think, Gabriella?" Ryan asked, putting a hand in his pocket as he looked at the black-haired girl. Gabriella looked at both curiously and then pointed to Ryan. Ryan smiled and excitedly turned his head towards Chad. "Thanks!" Ryan said, happily.

"Hey, what about the bond between the best friend's girlfriend and the boyfriend's best friend?" Chad asked, somewhat joking. Gabriella laughed.

"You won the game. It's only fair that Ryan gets to win this time," she said. Chad pressed his lips together; Gabriella had looked at it in such an innocent point of view; he couldn't help but soften up. He sighed then extended his hand towards Ryan.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but looks like you won... so, congratulations," Chad said. Ryan looked down at Chad's hand, then shook it.

"You too... for winning the game, I mean," Ryan said as he continued shaking Chad's hand. He gave it one last squeeze before releasing it and clasping his hands together behind his back. Chad took the baseball out of his pants pocket. He spun it around, looking at it, then he looked at Ryan. Ryan smiled and nodded.

"Know what, man? You surprised me today. Here," Chad said, handing the ball to Ryan. Ryan's brows creased and his lips parted in surprise. He reached out to grab the ball. Gabriella smiled big then took Taylor by the arm and pulled her in the other direction. Both smiled at the new friendship that had formed.

"Wow..." Ryan said, almost speechless. Sharpay wouldn't have dared giving him a gift he didn't earn... _especially_ if it was rightfully hers. "Are you sure...?" Ryan asked, uncertainly.

"It's all yours," Chad said, smiling; resting his hand on Ryan's shoulder and shaking him. Ryan smiled then looked down at the ball in his hands. He spun it then looked up at Chad, nodding.

"Thanks," he said, happily. Chad nodded and tightened his grip on Ryan's shoulder.


	5. Chad's Room

After lunch, the group decided to go and watch the sunset from the baseball field. They picked a spot against the fence and all sat down in the grass and dirt. They spent the time joking and laughing; enjoying their time spent together. They talked about their new job and the hotel and how awesome it was to be able to spend the Summer together. Ryan was as happy as he'd ever been; he was starting to fit in really well with the wildcats. He felt as if he were _admired_, for once. Sharpay had never made him feel the way these people did.

"Hey, this reminds me of a joke," Chad said from his sitting position beside Ryan. Everyone looked at Chad but Ryan's expression showed the most interest. He looked intensely at Chad as the dark boy spoke.

"Knock, knock," Chad said. Zeke looked at Jason then back at Chad.

"Who's there?" he asked, curiously.

"Cash," Chad replied.

"Cash who?"

"No thanks, I prefer peanuts!" Chad joked. The group laughed heartily, either because they really found it funny or because they found it humorously lame. Ryan bowed his head and snorted. He then rested his hand on Chad's back and rubbed it up and down. Chad turned his head to look at Ryan and smiled a bright smile. Ryan pressed his lips together as he looked into Chad's eyes, then bowed his head, shyly. He took his hand back, then smiled as he looked ahead at the horizon.

"That just might be the most pathetic excuse for a joke I've ever heard," Taylor said, smiling coyly as she looked up at Chad from his left side. Ryan's brows creased as he listened. He kept his eyes off the couple, acting completely inattentive to avoid suspicion as they continued.

"How come you always make fun of my jokes?" Chad asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine," Taylor said. Chad glared. Taylor chuckled and wrapped an arm around his. Chad bit his inner cheek. Ryan glanced to the left and his brows involuntarily creased once he'd noticed the dark girl's arm was linked with Chad's.

'Why's he with her? All she does is belittle him...' Ryan thought, protectively. 'Hmm... sounds like Sharpay.' Ryan sighed, slouching. He was feeling lonely.

Suddenly, Gabriella stood up from the group and headed over to Taylor.

"Hey... I'm beat! I'm going to go back to my room..." the brown-eyed girl said. Taylor smiled and stood up from the ground.

"You know what? I'll come with you. I could use a long nap, myself," Taylor said, stretching and yawning. Gabriella giggled.

"Hey! How am I supposed to keep myself warm?" Chad asked, raising his arms up to Taylor; non verbally telling her to sit back down.

Taylor smiled, looking down at her boyfriend. She found Ryan looking up at the two with a bored look on his face.

"Ryan's warm enough, isn't he?" Taylor said. She put her hands on her hips.

Ryan's eyes widened and he pursed his lips. Chad's brows lowered and he clenched his jaw in embarrassment. Gabriella would have laughed, but she was so tired, she settled for smiling. After a moment of silence passed, Taylor linked her arm with Gabriella's and smiled at her before the two began walking off.

"Good night, guys!" Gabriella said, waving at Chad and Ryan.

"See ya," Chad said, lifting a hand into the air before lowering it.

"Good night, Gabriella," Ryan said, smiling. She and Ryan's eyes met and Gabriella couldn't stop her smile from growing. She was feeling quite lonely, herself (since Troy had been away so much), and Ryan's kindness and charm made her feel better.

Once the girls were out of sight, both Ryan and Chad leaned back against the fence. They watched others leave (Gabriella gave most of them the idea) until the only ones left sitting in the dark were Ryan, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, and Martha. There was at least eight feet of space between Chad's left side and Kelsi's right.

As Jason, Kelsi, and Martha chatted quietly, Ryan and Chad sat still; looking serious as they stared ahead of themselves, looking at nothing in particular. Both were having a hard time finding the motivation to say 'good bye'. Ryan wondered what he'd say. He wanted to say something that'd make Chad unwilling to leave his side. He wanted Chad to ache for him while they were apart.

"So," Chad began, turning his head to look at Ryan. Ryan's heart-rate sped up as he turned his head and looked into Chad's brown eyes. Chad licked his lips.

"We'd better give each other our clothes back," Chad said, quietly. Ryan's brows raised. He'd forgotten that they'd have to give each others' clothes back. He started feeling quite joyous.

"Oh, right, of course..." Ryan said, nodding. He stood up from the ground, brushed the dirt of his butt, then lowered his hand down to Chad. Chad looked into Ryan's darkening blue eyes, looked down at his gorgeous and full pink lips, then raised his hand to grip Ryan's. Chad noticed that Ryan's lips turned upwards into a smile once their hands connected.

Ryan helped Chad pull himself up. He held onto Chad's hand a bit longer than what would be considered normal.

"Let's go, then, shall we?" he asked Chad, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder (and at the locker room). Chad smiled then nodded. Ryan smiled in return, then rested his hand on Chad's back. They left the field and walked quickly over to the locker room.

Once they made it to the building, both found that the door was shut and locked. Chad groaned in his throat.

"Don't--" Ryan began, but he was accidentally cut off by Chad.

"Wanna just go to my room?" Chad asked, irritated. Ryan paused and stared into space. He would have finished telling Chad that he had an all-access key in his pants' (or Chad's, seeing how he was wearing Ryan's) pocket, but the ideas of what he and Chad could end up doing while alone in the room and changing made him decide not to tell Chad that bit of information.

"Sure," he instead said, nodding calmly despite his excitement.

---

"Forty..." Chad said as he and Ryan walked down the hall of the Lava Spring's building; passing doors with numbers on them. "Forty-one aaaand... forty-two. Here we are," Chad said, smiling.

"Do you have your card?" Ryan asked. Chad grinned then nodded; bending down to the ground beside a plant. He reached into the pot that held the tree and came out with a white card. Chad brushed his hand against the card to rid it of the soil, then he held it up to Ryan.

"Right here," he said. Ryan smiled as Chad turned around and slid the card into the slot. The door unlocked and Chad pushed it open. Ryan followed him into the room. Ryan was used to the bigger and better hotel rooms, but he wasn't complaining.

"You got your own pillows and blankets, huh?" Ryan asked as he looked at Chad's bed. There were two pillows (one blue and one baige) and a big comforter (which was dark and light green). He imagined how comfortable it'd be, and he couldn't help but imagine Chad pressing into him on that very bed and pounding him into pleasurable submission. Ryan blinked rapidly and he nervously looked in the other direction. He didn't think Chad was ready to see him physically aroused...

"Yup. I couldn't sleep the first few nights so I thought taking my own stuff from home would help," Chad informed. Ryan nodded.

"Has it?" Ryan asked, curious and also trying to distract himself from his sensual thoughts.

"Mhm," Chad said. Chad shut the shade to the large window of his room, then turned around and looked Ryan up and down. He swallowed, then raised his hand and took Ryan's hat off his head. He handed it to Ryan.

Ryan turned towards Chad, eyes wide, then he took his striped hat back. Knowing he'd have to take off his shirt, Ryan leaned to the left and rested it on the burrow on his left. Ryan then took Chad's hat off his own head and awkwardly handed it to the boy, who took it and placed it on the burrow just as Ryan had.

Ryan swallowed, lips parted as he looked Chad up and down. He looked into Chad's eyes as he removed the red and white over-coat, then looked to the left at some random space on the wall as he threw it to Chad. Chad caught it in his hands, then dropped it on the floor.

"You know, you can just drop everything on the floor. I'll pick it up later," Chad said. Ryan nodded.

"Oh, okay," he replied. He lowered his hands down to the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled it up over his skin. Chad began breathing roughly through his nostrils and it was quite audible. Ryan felt honored that he was the cause of Chad's rapid breathing and a modest smile made its way onto his face. He lifted the shirt and pulled it off his head, then ran his hand through his hair and dropped the shirt on the ground. He looked up at Chad to find him slowly lifting Ryan's own white shirt up and over his head. Ryan watched, barely a thought in his mind as he took in the view of Chad's slightly hairy and muscular torso.

Chad bent over to untie and take off the white shoes, then he kicked them to the pale boy. Ryan pushed them slightly to the right with the side of his foot, then bent down to take off his own shoes. He took them off his feet, then set them properly on the ground. He stood straight, and was awarded with the sight of Chad unbuttoning and unzipping the white pants he wore. Ryan's lips parted again as he stared.

Chad pushed the pants down his legs; they pooled around his ankles. When he looked up, he found Ryan watching him, almost mindlessly. Ryan's eyes suddenly met his own and Chad couldn't look away. Ryan's pupils were dilated and looked into his own, ceaslessly. Chad looked away, clenching his jaw. When their eyes connected, Chad felt as if he understood exactly what Ryan was thinking. He became aware that Ryan might have been attracted to him. He cleared his throat then quickly went over to the other side of the room to unzip his duffel bag.

Ryan checked Chad out as the dark boy was occupied. His package seemed above average in size. He had a fabulous butt and hairy, strong legs. Large feet, as well. Ryan was eager to connect with Chad. He was feeling irritable due to the fact that he and Chad were not at that very moment exploring each others' bodies.

Chad pulled a pair of light blue pajama pants and a white tank top out of his bag. He pulled the pants over his legs as Ryan disappointedly watched. As Chad went to put his tank top on, Ryan noticed Chad was wearing a necklace.

"Interesting necklace," Ryan said, undoing his belt and pulling the gray pants down his strong, pale legs. He kicked the pants off his feet then bent down and took his white shirt in his hands.

"Oh... thanks," Chad said; eyes unable to leave the pale boy's package. Ryan turned his shirt outside in then pulled it over his head. Chad quickly looked away.

"Where'd you get it?" Ryan asked.

"Uh... My mom gave it to me when I was five. It's my birthstone," Chad said; holding up the blue stone and showing Ryan. Ryan looked closely at it, squinting as he observed. He nodded; raising his eyes up into Chad's.

"Hmm. Fascinating," Ryan said, interestedly.

"Tss... thanks..." Chad replied, quietly, looking into Ryan's captivating blue eyes. Ryan smiled. He slowly stood back from Chad.

Chad swallowed, nervously, then bent down and took the white pants off the floor. He righted the legs of the pants then handed them to Ryan, generously. Ryan smiled and nodded once as 'thanks', then he bent over and pulled his pants over his legs. He inhaled deeply yet quietly once he caught a whiff of Chad's essence. He blinked slowly as he exhaled, then he buttoned and zipped up his pants. Lastly, he reached to the left to get his hat off the burrow and he placed it on his head. He looked into Chad's eyes as he put his hands in his pockets. He hesitated as he thought of what to say.

"Well..." he started. "I'm sure you'd like to get some sleep. You've got a lot of dancing to do tomorrow." Ryan looked at Chad, smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in," Chad replied. Ryan chuckled, showing off his unique teeth. His blue eyes showed mirth. Chad grinned then hit Ryan on the side of the head. Ryan's brows raised as his smile grew.

They looked into each others' eyes and both of their smiles slowly disappeared. The connection they felt when their eyes met was intense and overwhelming.

"Uh... see you later, Ryan," Chad suddenly said as his eyes skittered over Ryan's face. Ryan pressed his lips together then nodded.

"You definitely will. In the dance studio at two," Ryan said; looking slyly at Chad. Chad rolled his eyes, then snorted.

Ryan extended his hand to Chad. Chad looked into Ryan's eyes, seriously, then lowered his eyes to Ryan's pale hand. He gripped it firmly, which caused Ryan to grip tighter, himself. Ryan shook Chad's hand up and down. He then turned around and walked over to the door of Chad's room. He turned around and looked at Chad, who was looking back at him. Ryan pointed at the brown-eyed boy.

"Don't forget to bring your dancing shoes," Ryan said, smiling widely before winking.

"Dancing shoes?" Chad asked, brows creasing. He didn't _have_ dancing shoes. Ryan laughed.

"It's just a figure of speech..." Ryan informed, amused. Chad snorted, shyly.

"Oh..." he said, quietly.

Ryan smiled and looked at Chad, then he looked down at the floor before stepping out of the room and shutting the door quietly behind him.

Chad stared at the door after Ryan had left. He sighed and walked over to the right side of his bed before falling onto it and looking up at the ceiling, thoughtfully. He was confused about his feelings for Ryan. The lean boy made him anxious and gleeful and he really enjoyed being with him. Chad sighed, shaking his head back and forth. He was ashamed of his not-so-heterosexual thoughts.

---

Once Ryan made it into his big, blue hotel room, he immediately began stripping. He removed his dirtied outfit (which still smelled like Chad, Ryan happily noticed) and went through his drawers for a pajama outfit. He chose a pair of cool, silk, blue pajamas and quickly dressed into them. He was ready for bed; the day had been quite exciting.

He walked over to the big blue bed that was placed in the middle of his custom-made hotel room and pulled the blue comforter down. He hesitated for a moment. He looked over at the dirty, white clothes that lay carelessly on his floor (he would have put them in the laundry but he was too eager for bed to bother with it at that moment). He looked up at the ceiling, thoughtfully, then smiled.

Having made a decision, Ryan walked back over to the clothes and picked up the pair of pants and shirt. He brought the shirt up to his nose and shut his eyes before inhaling the scent. Ryan sighed, happily; a sensual smile on his face. He then raised the pants to his nose and smelled just where Chad's lower regions had been. Ryan groaned when he exhaled, briefly rolling his eyes in pleasure. Chad smelled musky and masculine. No longer having to keep his sensual thoughts at bay, Ryan began hardening.

Satisfied, Ryan went into the bathroom to fetch a roll of toilet paper, then he made his way back to his bed. He settled down into the middle of it, then took the white pants and again inhaled Chad's scent from the opening. While holding the pants in his left hand, he lowered his right down to the top of his pajama bottoms. He lowered both his pants and underwear down to his knees and pulled the bottom of his pajama shirt up to his chest. He spit into his palm and rubbed the saliva around with his fingers, then he lowered his hand to his length which he softly gripped.

Ryan shut his eyes and his lips parted as he gasped silently in pleasure. He pulled on himself, softly and slowly. He hardened and lengthened. He imagined that Chad's strong, brown hand was sliding along his arousal instead of his own. He moved his hand faster, holding his member tighter. He thought of Chad's muscular body, his large package, his firm buttocks. He imagined that those big lips were wrapping around him, those brown eyes looking deeply into his own as Chad bobbed his head.

Ryan took another whiff of Chad's essence from the pants and clear fluid escaped from the head of his erection. He toyed with his balls, stroked his scrotum, then continued to pull on himself. He imagined Chad licking him all over, sucking him, stroking him. Ryan's brows raised as his pleasure heightened. His heart beat faster and he breathed roughly through his parted lips. He jerked his hips upward, sending his member through his closed fist. He bit his bottom lip, thrusting continuously up into his hand. Pre-cum (his current lubrication) slipped from his slit, and made the touches to his arousal more sensitive.

Close to climaxing, Ryan thought of pressing into Chad and Chad pressing into him. He imagined Chad licking his crack and hole, probing and preparing him for his large member. Ryan thrust and jerked, sweating and panting. He rested the white pants on his face, surrounding himself in Chad's scent as he lowered his other hand and used it to circle his finger around the reddening head of his member while he pulled on himself. He moaned and pressed his lips together; stopping the movement of his hips as he quickly jerked and teased his erection. He arched his back and neck, moaning, then he pulled the pants off his face and leaned on his elbow, looking down at his hand and penis. He jerked hard and fast, groaning, panting, and tensing. He pressed his lips together tightly. His testicles tightened and seconds later, his warm and white semen shot out of the rose-colored tip of his long erection. He moaned loudly and convulsed; the whiteness landing all along his stomach. He rubbed the last bit out of him, then he lay back down; shutting his eyes and breathing roughly through his mouth as he caught his breath.

Once he was able to move, Ryan took the roll of toilet paper from his side and unraveled enough to clean himself up. He put the roll under his bed, pulled up his underwear and pajama pants, pulled down his shirt, then pulled the covers over himself. He threw the pants across the room, then turned onto his side and shut his eyes. He sighed with relief.

Exhausted, he fell asleep in no more than five minutes.

* * *

Author's Comments:

I feel naughty.


End file.
